


"Grab the ropes."

by Xemriss



Category: Flight Rising, Original Work
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Shibari, Suggestive, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-09-15 15:06:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16935513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xemriss/pseuds/Xemriss
Summary: Eleison gets some fresh air.





	"Grab the ropes."

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt _"Grab the ropes,"_ from [**this list**](https://ifisitsitfits.tumblr.com/post/175605931945/nsfw-writing-prompts).
> 
> Chiron belongs to Avalonian #11466 on FR.
> 
> Characters are in humanoid form.

“ _Grab the ropes_.” **  
**

**[Eleison](http://flightrising.com/main.php?dragon=27702428)**  blinked at **[Chiron](http://flightrising.com/main.php?dragon=33790253)** ’s back from beneath the hood of his cloak, unamused. He sat on the ground off to the side, had only agreed to come out to his mate’s corral at the insistence that he ‘needed some fresh air’. “No.”

Chiron glanced at him, nodded towards a small, unassuming structure, covered in vegetation, that sat a short distance away. “Please, darlin’? It’s in the shed.”

At the use of his nickname, Eleison huffed with false defiance before getting to his feet. The shed felt stuffy when he tentatively stepped in. It had no windows — a few jars full of burning embers were suspended from the ceiling for light when the door was closed — yet the inside was surprisingly immaculate. Everything Chiron might need for his work hung on the walls in neat, organized rows. The only furniture was a small table and chair set tucked in a corner, which looked out of place.

He tugged his hood down, squinted with annoyance at the large assortment of coiled ropes; wished he had known which to grab  _before_  he had gotten up. He turned to shout at Chiron, paused when he realized the one in question was silently standing in the doorway.

A shiver crawled down Eleison’s spine at his expression.

“Yes, darlin’?” Chiron asked, tone faking innocence.

“What kind of–”

Eleison was interrupted by his mate’s hands on either side of his face. Their lips briefly pressed together before Chiron’s tongue slipped into his mouth without resistance. He reflexively fisted Chiron’s shirt when he felt himself be hoisted up onto the table as their tongues explored.

Their breaths were heavy when the kiss finally ended, and he tilted his head when Chiron nuzzled the crook of his neck; bucked when he felt teeth.

“ _This_  is your idea–” he grunted when Chiron’s mouth focused on leaving a dark bruise, quickly pressed a hand against the back of his head to keep him there, “–of me ‘getting some fresh air’?”

Chiron hummed. “It’s working, isn’t it? How about you get comfortable while I grab what you came for?”

Eleison had never refused a moment of intimacy with his mate, wasn’t about to start now. He unfastened his cloak while Chiron turned away and let gravity pull it from his shoulders, then swiftly tugged both of his shirts over his head and discarded them to the floor. He lied back to shimmy off his pants, was stopped from sitting up by the weight of Chiron’s warm, splayed hand on his chest.

He enjoyed how Chiron handled him as two lengths of rope were wrapped around his body. The heat that settled low in his belly grew with every tug, with every brush of Chiron’s fingers. His cock was dripping  _long_  before the last knot was secured.

With wrists bound to the wall above his head, and legs kept wide and drawn up, shame was  _far_  from Eleison’s mind. He visibly shuddered as Chiron loomed, felt eyes drink him in as if this was their first time.

“Look at you…” Chiron murmured, voice low with desire.

Save for his usual impatience, Eleison’s tone mirrored his. “That’s not all you’re going to do, is it?”

He watched Chiron grin as he pulled a familiar bottle of lube from his pocket and place it on the table by his side. “No.”

Eleison licked his lips as his mate locked the shed door.


End file.
